Brand New Life
by RIP GG and VM
Summary: CharmedGilmore Girls crossover. After “Forever Charmed”, the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. No Anna or April. Luke and Lorelai are together
1. Prologue

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna.

**Brand New Life**

**A/N: My two favorite shows are Gilmore Girls and Charmed, so I decided to write a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: You ACTUALLY think I own Charmed or Gilmore Girls? Ya, riiiight. **

"You guys, we have to hurry. We have to be to the airport in an hour!" Piper said. She had always been the worrywart of the family.

"Piper, relax; we have plenty of time. We don't have to leave for another half hour and we're almost ready," Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Paige. Knowing you and Phoebe, we'll be out the door and you'll realize you left something that you need immediately. Then we'll spend half an hour looking for it and end up being late," Piper replied.

"Hey, that happened once!"

"Ya, but then cost us a day of our Disneyland vacation."

"Don't worry, Piper. That's not going to happen this time," Leo assured her.

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

Half an hour later, they were walking out of the manor, ready to leave. To Piper's delight, everybody had everything they needed. They were leaving the house to Billie. She had become like a sister to them, but she didn't want to leave San Francisco where she grew up.

As Paige, Piper, and Phoebe walked out of the house, and started to climb into the two cars, they stopped to look at the manor. This manor had been in their family since the time it was built, just after the famous 1906 earthquake. The manor had been a home to Piper and Phoebe for more than thirty years. It held so many memories, good and bad.

Prue was killed in the manor. Their beloved and, let's just say it, annoying Grams suffered a heart attack that brought on her death in there. They had vanquished so many demons in there, they couldn't even count. Piper had died or gone into a coma at least three times in the manor. Future Chris had died and faded away in Piper and Leo's very bed.

On a happier note, Phoebe and Wyatt were born in the manor. The Power of Three was reconstituted in the foyer. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were turned into goddesses in the manor.

The manor was also source of powerful magic. Located in the basement was the Nexus. That's what caused their family to choose this location to live.

The point is, with so many memories, it was hard to leave. However, they did. They all got into their cars, pulled out of the driveway, and made their way to the airport.

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

After the plane ride, Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry all got off the plane at Hartford Airport. Each couple had a rental car waiting for them. After driving for about half an hour, they came to their destination: A small town named Stars Hollow. They had managed to find three houses for sale all on the same street, which they had bought before they had left San Francisco.

As they drove through the remarkably small town, a few things caught their eyes. One was a short, somewhat bald man being chased by a tall, bony man with a rubber chicken in his hand. Another thing they noticed was a place with two completely different signs. One said Luke's diner, and the other said William's Hardware. But what interested them the most was the large banner that read 'Stars Hollow Cheese Festival!' _What an interesting town we've come to_, Phoebe thought.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that was really Charmed and not much Gilmore Girls, but I needed to get them away from San Francisco. Besides, that was only the prologue. The next will have some good interaction.**


	2. Introductions, Part 1

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married.

**Brand New Life**

**Introductions, Part 1**

**A/N: Wow, I was surprised at the number of positive reviews I got between this story and its Gilmore Girls twin "New Friends".**

**Disclaimer: I own everything to do with Charmed and Gilmore Girls. Ya right. Seriously, you've gotta be an idiot to think that's actually true.**

The morning after the Halliwell-Wyatt-Matthews-Mitchell-and-whatever-Coop's-last-name-is clan arrived in Stars Hollow was a day for exploration. Phoebe and Paige voted for going to that interesting place that has two signs. Piper, however, being the chef of the family, thought she would go to that charming little place called Doose's Market. Now that Chris had his powers, Wyatt and Chris just wanted to stay home orbing around anywhere they could. They thought it was fun to have Daddy frantically chasing them. Coop and Henry decided to go along with Phoebe and Paige.

"Do you think it's a diner or a hardware store?" Paige asked as she, Phoebe, Coop, and Henry walked into the square.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it's a diner. Without a coffee pot, I am in a serious need for coffee!" Phoebe replied.

"I, for one, hope it's a hardware store," Henry said. Coop was undecided. Neither of the two were really something he was in to. The four of them reached the two-signed place and entered. Once they walked through the door, they were sure it was a diner. They sat down at a table, picked up a menu, and waited for someone to come take their order.

About two minutes after they sat down, a woman came up to their table. At first they thought she worked there, but she seemed to business-y for a diner. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore," The woman, now know as Lorelai Gilmore, said. "You must be new in town. This is such a small town everybody knows when somebody moves here."

"Yes, we just moved here from San Francisco. I'm Paige, and this is my husband, Henry, my sister, Phoebe, and her husband, Coop."

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe, Coop, and Henry said.

"So, San Francisco? That's a long move. What brings you to the east?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, we just wanted to start a new life where nobody knows us, in a small town," Phoebe replied.

"What, there aren't any small towns in California or even Nevada?"

"Of course there are. Just not any with cable _and_ great customer service. Eh-hem. What does it take to get a cup of coffee in here?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Oh, my God; you want coffee? A girl after my own heart! LUKE! WE NEED COFFEE OVER HERE!" Lorelai screamed. Then to Phoebe, Paige, Henry, and Coop, she said, "That's Luke; he's my fiancé. He owns the diner. I'll tell you: this guy makes the best coffee in the whole entire world! Of course, I haven't tasted coffee from every single coffee place, but I'm QUITE confident that it is the best. You will think you have died and gone to heaven when you taste it."

_Been there, done that…a few times,_ Paige thought, giving Phoebe a look. "Good to know it has such a great fan base. So, I'm curious: Why does a diner have a sign that says 'William's Hardware'?"

"Oh, that; this place used to be a hardware store, back when Luke's father was alive. When he died, Luke turned into a diner, keeping everything the same. It's his way to remember his dad," Lorelai explained. Right after Lorelai finished, Luke came up to their table.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Black coffee, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Oh, and lots of sugar to go in that coffee," Phoebe said.

"Quite an appetite, just like you, Lorelai," Luke said. Then he asked Paige, "And for you?"

"I'll have 'The Special Omelet' and decaf coffee," Paige said. Henry told Luke he would have the same.

"Did you put them up to this?" Luke asked.

"Of course not! That was _years_ ago Luke!" Lorelai said, remembering when he got a new special. He had told her that she wouldn't like it, but she insisted on trying it anyway. However, with all the changes she made, it was basically a regular omelet.

"Ya, but it's not like you wouldn't do it again," Luke replied.

"Y'know what? Why don't we just let them finish ordering, okay, Mister?"

"Fine. What about you?" Luke asked Coop.

"I'll have eggs, a fruit dish, and a glass of orange juice."

"Good choice. At least you got something healthy," Luke said, heading into the kitchen. About a minute later, he came back with three coffees. Then he said, "This stuff takes off ten years of your life."

Phoebe replied, "Shouldn't you be saying good things about your own products?"

"Luke is a totally healthy eater. He disses his own stuff all the time. Isn't that right, Lukey?"

"Aw, jeez! Please don't call me that in public In fact, please don't call me that at all."

The five laughed. They went on eating their breakfast and talking with Lorelai. When they were done, Paige said, "It was great talking with you. Maybe we can do it again? But next time we'll bring our other sister, Piper, along with her husband Leo, and _my beautiful_ nephews. They take after me, you know."

"Wow, you guys are a lot like me. Anyway, how about we get together tonight for dinner. I own the Dragonfly Inn. My best friend Sookie is our fabulous chef. And I can invite my daughter," Lorelai said. Then, with a sigh, she added, "I _guess_ Luke can come too."

"Wow, your right; we do have a lot in common. Piper is a chef too. Or was; now she just cooks for us, but she does it _very_ well," Phoebe said.

"You have a daughter?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Rory. She's twenty-one. I had her when I was sixteen. She goes to Yale. She's a journalist."

"Wow, I'm an advice columnist. Back in San Francisco, I was 'Ask Phoebe' at the _Bay Mirror_. I was transferred to the Stamford Gazette," Phoebe replied.

"Oh, my God! That's where Rory works. She'll be happy to show you around when you start," Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya; I mean, I gave her life, I can take it away too!"

"Cool. So we'll see you tonight at what time?"

"How about seven?"

"Seven's great. After all, what else would we do?"

"Great, then see you at seven."

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

**A/N: Wow! That was longer than I expected. So I know Coop and Henry didn't say much, but in this kind of situation, it seems like most guys just sit back and pretend they're not there. Review please! No flames, but criticism _is_ welcome. ****Oh, and I put that "I gave you life, I can take it away too" thing in there because it is a GREAT LINE! It's so funny. **


	3. Introductions, Part 2

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**Introductions, Part 2**

**A/N: Okay, so I have major writer's block. I called upon two of my best friends to help me, but at this point, they haven't replied, so I am winging it. I just really wanted to update. Right now, I'm listening to "Collide" by Howie Day for inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: When VW Bugs fly, Garfield stops eating lasagna, every single Hollywood marriage lasts, and rap is the favorite style of music throughout every age group is when I will own Charmed and Gilmore Girls.**

"Wow, this place is so cute! It's like a little country B&B!" Paige said, as the whole group, the one that would bore you if I told you who specifically since you know who I am talking about, walked into the Dragonfly Inn.

"Don't you ever say those words **again**! Okay? You got that? We just **hate** B&Bs here at the Dragonfly," Lorelai said, which caused Piper to jump and scream. It was a good thing she had a control over her powers, of else Lorelai would've been a Lorelaisicle. Well, maybe not; she would be frozen, but not like Popsicle frozen. The only time Piper was able to turn people into ice was when a warlock tricked Prue into marrying him, which turned them all evil. That had great results. Piper froze Leo, Phoebe smashed Leo, and then Piper stepped on top of Leo's remains (aka ice). Okay, but that was a long time ago. Let's think _happy_ thoughts now. Happy, happy, happy!

"Hi, you must be Piper. I'm Lorelai, owner of the Dragonfly. Your sisters told me almost _nothing _about you!"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? My sisters aren't exactly good at talking about anybody except themselves," Piper responded, receiving a 'Hey!' from Paige and Phoebe. Then Piper added, "But I'm guessing they told you about _their nephews, _Wyatt and Chris." As Piper said their names, she motioned to Wyatt and Chris. "I'm also guessing at least one of them said they were beautiful and they took after their _wonderful_ aunts."

"How did you know?" Lorelai replied.

"That's Paige and Phoebe for you. They always want to claim these things for themselves."

"So not true!" Phoebe said. Just yesterday I told Leo that Chris was really getting good at-" Phoebe stopped, realizing she was about to say 'orbing'. Instead, she finished "coloring. Just like Leo, that one!"

Piper gave Phoebe a look, also realizing what Phoebe was going to say. "Yeah, Chris is great at coloring, just like his daddy. They can both stay on the paper. Maybe not inside the_ lines_, but on the paper!" Piper said with a smile. "Oh, that reminds me: Lorelai, I haven't properly introduced you to the coloring genius. Lorelai, this is my husband Leo. He's a real angel."

"Hello, nice to meet you, Lorelai. Your inn is lovely."

"Why thank you. But really, I didn't do any of it. I just went to Home Depot and bought one of those things called "Inn in a Box". Y'know, just add water! The thing is, I was looking for a "Pool Hall in a Box", but this was all they had. So I settled for an inn." This made Piper, Leo, and Phoebe think back to Piper and Leo's wedding day when astral Prue was out at the pool hall getting herself arrested and wreaking havoc on the their wedding.

"Wow, quite an imagination, you've got there. So how is Luke? Is he here?" Coop replied.

"He'll be here in a few. C'mon, let's go into the dining room. There, we can meet 'The Sookie'! That's right, I said 'The Sookie'! What's a Sookie, you ask? A Sookie is the wonderful chef here at the Dragonfly. She is famous for causing mild to severe pain to herself by doing the slightest things! She can even cause pain to others sometime by mistake. Once, she got so excited, she hit one of the kitchen workers in the face with a frying pan!"

"Wow, this Sookie sounds like quite an interesting person," Phoebe said.

"Believe it or not, she isn't even close to the strangest person in town. Have you met Kirk yet?" Lorelai asked. "You might have seen him yesterday chasing a small, balding man through the town square waving a rubber chicken in his hand."

"Oh, yes, I do believe I remember seeing that, but I haven't been properly introduced to Mr. Rubber Chicken Man," Piper replied.

"Well, take my advice, stay away as long as you can. That won't be very long though. Kirk will show up anywhere. I swear, he works at every single job here in Stars Hollow. And I'm not exaggerating. In eleven years, he's had fifteen thousand jobs," Lorelai explained.

"Good to know," Paige replied.

The group went into the dining hall where they found a large table and a twenty-something year old girl. "This is my daughter Rory. Well actually, her name is Lorelai, after the fabulous me, of course. You see, I was all whacked out on Demerol, and I thought 'Guys name their children after themselves all the time, why can't I?'" Lorelai explained.

"Good point," Piper replied. I mean, what else do you say? 'They do not'? Ya, that would be good. Wyatt was named after Leo and Paige, and Chris was named after Leo's father.

"Anyway, Rory, this is Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Coop, Henry, Wyatt, and Chris."

"Nice to meet you. So what's with the 'P' names?" Rory replied.

"It's kind of a family tradition. It goes all the way back to at least the 1920s. I just broke the tradition because I had already. These two were the first males born into our family. At least since the 1600s, that is," Piper explained.

"Wow! That's a lot of girls."

"Tell me about it. Our grandmother was so upset, she almost didn't want to do Wyatt's Wic-I mean Christening," Phoebe said, almost letting something slip again. Piper gave her that look again. It was the look that made Phoebe want to crawl under a rock and hibernate for a year…or two…or ten.

"Aw, poor Wyatt!" Rory said. Then Sookie came out with a towel wrapped around her hand.

"Hey, sweetie, what happened?" Lorelai asked, motioning towards the towel.

"Oh, you see I was trying to get some more salt because we ran out. So I climbed up in the pantry. Then I fell out of the pantry. Then I stood up and hit my head on the counter, knocked a knife off, and then set my hand on top of said knife," Sookie explained, illustrating every move.

"See, what did I tell you. Famous for hurting herself. And just by trying to get salt!" Lorelai said with a laugh. Then Luke came in. Lorelai introduced him to everybody he hadn't met. Then the waiters brought out the dinner. They talked and laughed throughout the whole dinner. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige even shared the whole 'Loosing Prue, Finding Paige' story. Minus all the magic. They really liked these people, and they trusted them too, but they'd only know them for a day. They weren't about to scream out "Guess what! We're the most powerful good witches of all time! And Leo died in World War II! Oh, and did we mention, we fight demons, and warlocks, and vampires, and evil ghosts? And our sister didn't just die, she was killed by a demon!" Ha! Like that would go over real well. Maybe some day. Some day these people might find out the truth about them.

**A/N: Wow! That was really long considering I have writer's block! And once again, they guys didn't talk much, in fact, Henry didn't say a word, but get used to it. I don't really know how to write the, so I just say they're there, and that's pretty much it. Anyway, I think this was a funny chapter, and I hope you do too. Please review! Y'know, that whole listening to Collide for inspiration thing didn't work. I sat there for a few minutes thinking, then I decided to read fanfic to get inspiration, but it wasn't for about another three hours that I actually started _writing_ the chapter.**


	4. 50 Dollars For a Mother

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**$50 For a Mother**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so I am trying to write another chapter. I know what I want to happen, but I am not sure how I'm gonna get there. Oh well, we'll see how it turns out. Oh, and I'm gonna refer to them all as the Halliwell clan, cuz there are too many last names.**

**Disclaimer: I am too tired and bored to think of a witty disclaimer so you're gonna have to stop being an idiot and realize I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR GILMORE GIRLS! Hey, kinda witty:) **

It was another normal morning for the Halliwell clan as they sat at two tables put together at Luke's. Hey, did you see that? Normal. It was _another normal_ morning. Cool! Piper's dream finally came true! Lorelai had joined them about five minutes into their breakfast.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Lorelai said, pulling a chair up to their table.

"We were just talking. Before Paige came in here this morning, she stopped by the post office and met the infamous Kirk," Piper said.

"Oh no, what'd he do this time?" Lorelai said.

"He tried to get me to sell his mother. He was talking quite fast, but I did catch words like 'allergic' and 'Lulu' and 'gotta get the house to myself'," Paige explained.

"Oh, ya," Lorelai said. "Kirk believes his mother is allergic to his girlfriend Lulu. It's been that way for a while. He's offered to sell her to me a few times. One time he actually tried to bribe me to take her. He said he'd give me fifty bucks to take her off his hands. Like I've told you before, he's quite strange."

"Ya, I know what you mean. Being from San Francisco, I've seen many strange people. That's why we fit so well when we lived there," Phoebe said. Then, as soon as she said it, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked. "Are you guys like contortionists or something?"

"Um…no, she means we just have very odd personalities," Coop explained.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said with a confused expression on her face. Then she decided to just let it go and motioned towards Wyatt. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Leo said, picking him up and handing him to Lorelai.

"He's so adorable. Luke!"

"What do you want, Lorelai?" Luke asked from the kitchen

"Come here!" Lorelai demanded. Luke set a towel on the counter and walked over to the table.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"I want one," she said simply.

"One what?" Luke replied.

"A pancake, Luke."

"Ok, I'll get you your pancake," said Luke turning away.

"Wait, Luke, I was being sarcastic about the pancake. Although I do want a pancake."

"So what were you talking about?" Luke asked, thoroughly confused. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Henry, and Leo all laughed quietly to themselves.

"A baby Luke, I want a baby."

"Lorelai, why don't we get through the wedding, and then we'll talk about those kinds of things," said Luke.

"Meanie," Lorelai pouted. All through breakfast, Lorelai played with Wyatt. Then when she had to go to work, she waved goodbye and walked out the door. As soon as the bell on the door jingled, a cloud of blue and white orbs appeared, and Wyatt disappeared.

Outside, Lorelai was walking towards the inn with her arms folded when all of the sudden, she saw some blue and white lights, and something appeared in her arms. She screamed, and then realized it was Wyatt. She started heading back towards the diner where she saw Piper and Leo coming out the door. When she got closer to them, she noticed their faces were covered with the look of pure terror.

"Um…mind explaining how he appeared in my arms out of nowhere?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, well…um…you see, uh," Piper stuttered.

"Can we tell you somewhere a little more private?" Leo asked.

"Ya, um…we can go back to my house," Lorelai said, still completely confused by what was going on.

"Okay, um, I should bring my sisters too," Piper said. "Let me go inside and get them and pay."

"Okay," Lorelai said. She felt like she was in a dream. Piper went back inside the diner with Leo and returned a few minutes later with her sisters and their husbands.

"Okay, lead the way," Paige said. Lorelai started walking towards her house wondering what exactly these people were.

**A/N: Okay, so that's not very long, but at least I'm updating. And it's the second story in one day that I've updated. So it's not bad. I hope you like the way Lorelai found out. It's kinda quick, but I needed to write it in so I could write something. Okay, so, uh…please review. :D **


	5. Bewitched

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**Bewitched**

**A/N: I updated yesterday and I'm already updating. That's pretty good! Grazie to everybody who reviewed the last chapter; I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Ya, um…hi. I don't own Charmed or Gilmore Girls today. Maybe tomorrow. That'd be cool. Sorry, not that great of a disclaimer, but whatever. Deal with it. **

As the group walked up to Lorelai's door, Lorelai said, "Um…it's kinda messy. I didn't expect any company. And Rory doesn't live with me so I don't have my personal maid anymore." Everybody just nodded. "Okay. You can just grab a seat anywhere in here." Lorelai pointed to the living room. Everybody took a seat. It was quiet for a while until Lorelai spoke up.

"So, um, what exactly are you guys?"

"Witch," Paige said, raising her hand. "And part angel."

"Witch," Piper said.

"Witch," Phoebe said.

"Angel," Leo said.

"Cupid," Coop said.

"Mortal," Henry said.

"Okay," Lorelai said, as if she wished she hadn't asked that. Then she motioned toward Wyatt. "What about him?"

"He and Chris are part witch, part angel too," Piper said. "Well, technically, they're Whitelighters, which is what Leo and Paige are too."

"Oh," Lorelai said simply. "So what is that thing that Wyatt did earlier? When he appeared in my arms."

"That's called orbing. It's kinda like the Whitelighter way of teleporting," Leo explained.

"I see," Lorelai said, though she didn't really. "So do you guys like ride around on broomsticks or something?"

"No, but its possible Phoebe started that myth. We're not bad witches. We protect innocents—or we did. We kind of retired," Piper explained. Phoebe smiled when Piper said that about the myth, and Paige and Lorelai looked confused.

"Okay, so what about you?" Lorelai asked, directing her question at Coop. "You said you're Cupid. Aren't you supposed to be like a baby with an arrow?"

"That's just a myth too. And I'm not Cupid, I'm _a_ cupid. There are many of us. In fact, a colleague of mine set up Sookie and her husband. Another friend of mine set up you and Luke. How's that going, by the way? You two are engaged right?"

"Uh…ya. Wow. This is a lot to deal with. I think I need to lie down," Lorelai said. She felt like there was a little man inside her head banging on a gong. _Bang, bang, bang, bang._ There were some crash cymbals too. She was in between crash cymbals and a gong. _Crash, bang, crash, bang._ Over and over. It was giving her a major headache.

"Okay, uh, we'll leave then," Henry said. "We don't want to bother you."

"Thanks," Lorelai said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Coop said. "You can't tell anyone, okay? If people find out, we won't be able to do the good things we do. Okay?" Lorelai nodded. "Good." Coop, Henry, Leo, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe walked out the front door. Paige was holding Chris. Leo was holding Wyatt.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so," Phoebe said.

"Ya, I think she's too shocked. She probably barely believes. I should know, I felt that way when I first found out about you guys," Henry said.

"I hope she still wants to be friends with us," Piper said. She didn't want to lose anymore friends to magic in any way.

**A/N: Okay, that was kinda short, but at least I updated and Lorelai found out. Oh, and I know I said they were retired witches, and then I said they wouldn't be able to do the good things they do. But actually, I said they 'kinda retired'. So, after they defeated the Ultimate Power and the Triad, they barely saw any demons. However, there are the occasional few.**


	6. Happy Father's Day!

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**Happy Father's Day!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to tell everybody something about the last chapter. That crash cymbals and gong thing really happened to my friend. It was when we were at music camp last year. The poor girl only had a tiny triangle (the instrument)! And last year in band, our teacher made her bang the gong really hard, and I said, "Oh, I betcha loved that, didn't ya?" **

**Disclaimer: Haven't you guys gotten it through your thick skulls that I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR GILMORE GIRLS! _(Under breath)_ Gosh, you are so stupid. Eh-hem. What? I didn't say anything!**

It had been almost a month since Lorelai had found out about them being witches and Whitelighters and Cupids and what-not. The day after she found out, she brought everybody a cake. She had promised that she didn't make them, but Luke did. She had said, "I had Luke make it because I still want to be your friend. If I didn't want to, I would've made it. It would have been like payback cuz you would've died from eating it." Okay, so it was a ramble. But they were happy with it because they still had a friend. Actually, since then, Lorelai had become more like a sister to them. They were inseparable!

Two days before Father's Day, Henry, Coop, Leo, and Luke went to a Boston Red Sox game, along with Wyatt and Chris, for a 'guy's day'. Lorelai, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were hangin' in "The Hollow" for a 'gal's day'. Their day consisted of just hangin' at Piper's house and eating the various foods Piper was making. However, Paige wasn't feeling well; she kept rushing into the bathroom to puke her guts out. Piper tried to get her to have some ginger ale, but she just ran back in the bathroom and puked. When she came back out, she sat down on the couch.

"Piper, what are you making now? It smells like feet!" Paige said.

"It's baked potatoes. You love baked potatoes. They smell delicious," Phoebe said.

"Ya, c'mon Paige, what's going on with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…I, uh, think I might be pregnant," Paige said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Lorelai said. "First puking, and now she thinks something she usually loves it disgusting. I was like that when I had Rory. Plus, I ate _apples_."

"Oh, yeah. When I was pregnant with Wyatt, I specifically remember making a sandwich that was thoroughly disgusting," Piper said. "Do you remember that, Paige?" But when Piper turned around, neither Paige nor Phoebe was sitting there. Lorelai and Piper went toward the bathroom, where they found Paige puking while Phoebe held her hair.

"Hey, let's all go to Hartford and get you a pregnancy test, Paige," Lorelai suggested.

"Why Hartford? Why not Doose's?" Phoebe asked.

"Because Taylor will say something like 'Congratulations' and of course Miss Patty will be there, and she'll tell Babbette and within twenty minutes, the whole town will know," Lorelai explained.

"Let's go to Hartford," Paige said.

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

Finally, after a fifty-minute drive, they pulled into the parking lot of a Rite Aid. The reason it took so long to get there was that they had to pull over every five minutes for Paige to puke.

"Oh, my gosh, am I glad to be out of that car," Paige said.

"I know what you mean. That car smelled disgusting," Phoebe said. Did I forget to mention that they one of the times Paige threw up, they didn't have enough time to pull over, so she hurled in the car? Okay, well I did now. "Nice going, Paige."

"Well you try riding in a car when you have to puke!" Paige cried.

"Okay, why don't we go inside?" Piper suggested, walking towards the entrance. When they got inside, they found the isle with the pregnancy tests, and picked three random boxes. Then they paid, and headed home. On the way back, they only had to stop once. Instead of going back to Piper's house, they went to Paige's. She went into her bathroom, and came back out two minute later with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" she said. And of course, Phoebe, being her usual self, squealed with joy and ran up to Paige. First, she gave Paige a huge hug, and then she started to talk to Paige's stomach.

"Hey, baby. This is your Aunty Phoebe!" Plus there was some other, somewhat annoying Phoebe mumbo-jumbo. Piper even surprised Paige and started talking to her stomach too.

"And I'm your Aunty Piper. You're gonna have two older cousins who are going to love you so much, and two lovable uncles, and the greatest parents, next to me and Leo, of course."

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed.

Lorelai even talked to her stomach. "Hi, I'm your Aunty Lorelai. I'm gonna teach you all about the greatest movies, such as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and the best junk food, and I'll even tell you anything you want to know about boys. Cuz we all know you're gonna be a girl. I can just feel it."

"We don't know that, but even if it's true, you won't be telling my daughter about boys!" Paige said.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Phoebe said. Everybody turned to look at her. "Why don't we go shopping and get something for Henry to kinda hint that you're pregnant? Like a shirt that says "World's Greatest Dad" or something."

"That's a great idea Phoebs! But I don't really feel like going with Paige if she's gonna keep throwing up. It's kinda gross. No offence, sweetie," said Piper.

"It's okay; I'm feeling better now. And I'll take some crackers with me just in case," Paige replied.

"Yay! We're going shopping! Wait, are we going now? Cuz if we wait about twenty, thirty minutes Rory can probably come too. Oh, actually, she said she would be here at five, and it's five fifteen now. She's probably at my house now!"

"Okay, how about you guys all go home, get ready, and we meet back in front of the diner in about twenty minutes? And who's car should we take?" Paige asked.

"Mine's the biggest," said Piper. "We wouldn't be able to all fit in anybody else's."

"Okay, so we'll take Piper's car. See you all in a bit," Phoebe said. Everybody went to their respective homes. They all met up twenty minutes later in front of Luke's. They drove to the closest mall, which was in Hartford.

"Hey, isn't this cute?" Phoebe said, holding up a little tutu for a baby.

"Yes, Phoebe, it is, but I don't even know what I'm having yet. Besides, we're here to get something for _Henry_, and I don't think he'd fit into that. Plus, I think they guys at the station would laugh at him, along with his parolees," Paige explained.

"Fine!" Phoebe pouted. It was funny how much she was like Lorelai.

"Wait, Paige, are you pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Boy, are you behind. Lorelai, you didn't tell her?" Paige replied.

"Um…of course I did! She just apparently wasn't paying attention to me."

"Hey, I was to paying attention, and you said nothing about this!' Rory said, faking offence.

"Well you know now. What's done is done. You can't change the past," Lorelai said.

"Well, actually, that's not true. We've done it on occasion," Phoebe retorted.

"Yeah, well, uh, that doesn't count. Not everybody is a…uh...y'know," Lorelai said.**(A/N: Rory and Luke know about them being witches too. They know about Leo and Coop too.)**

"Whatever, let's just shop," Piper said.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Lorelai said. She held up a t-shirt that said "#1 Dad". It had a picture of two stick figures, one noticeably taller, presumably the dad, teaching the shorter one, obviously the child, how to play baseball.

"You are so right, Lorelai! I just have to get this for Henry!"

"Maybe I should get Leo the same one from Wyatt and Chris," Piper said.

"Nah, that'd be weird. Get him, like, a coffee cup. Oh, did you know at like Walgreen's you can get coffee cups made with pictures on them? You should do that!" Phoebe said.

"Oh, that's a great idea Phoebs. Let's stop there on the way home," Piper replied.

So, the rest of the day went on, Paige bought the shirt and had it gift wrapped, Piper ordered a coffee cup for Leo with a picture of him and the boys on it which she could pick up the next day, and then they all went and got ice cream. Paige's choice was a disgusting combination.

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

Sunday came, and Paige was up early. She wanted to give Henry his present as soon as he woke up. Then, they were going out to breakfast with her sisters, Lorelai, and Luke.

Paige had been awake for fifteen minutes when Henry woke up. She had been sitting in bed the whole time except when she first woke up, when she went and got Henry's present.

"Hey," she said softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"I have something for you," Paige said, handing Henry the present.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Just open it." Henry opened the present. When he saw it, a grin appeared on his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Henry asked.

Paige nodded. "We're gonna have a baby!" Henry hugged Paige and then kissed her.

"Oh, I am so excited. How long have you known?"

"Friday. I found out while you guys were at that baseball game. My sisters and Lorelai took me to Hartford to get a test and then later we went shopping and got this. Lorelai found it."

"Wow, I can't believe Phoebe kept a secret that long."

"I know. I kept expecting her to blow up from holding it in for so long."

"We need to schedule an appointment with a doctor. We'll call tomorrow," Henry said.

"Okay," Paige replied. She had never been so happy before in her life.

**A/N: Okay, so that was pretty long! I hope that makes up for those short ones before. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **


	7. News

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**News**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry about the wait! Whoa, it's been just about two months! I'm SO sorry. Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed. I am completely surprised and thrilled by the number of reviews between this story and its twin "New Friends" over in the Gilmore Girls section. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm too lazy to think of a new witty disclaimer. You're gonna have to deal with the one from the last chapter. Ok, here it is again: Haven't you guys gotten it through your thick skulls that I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR GILMORE GIRLS! _(Under breath)_ Gosh, you are so stupid. Eh-hem. What? I didn't say anything!  
**

"Luke, I need more coffee," Lorelai reported as they all walked into the restaurant where they were going to have a Father's Day breakfast.

"You already had a cup thirty minutes ago at the diner and another large one in a to-go cup that you drank in the car. And we just left twenty-five minutes ago," Luke said.

"That's a long time for me to go without a cup of coffee, Luke! You should know that!"

"Well you're going to have to wait until we sit down at the table and somebody takes our order," Coop said.

"Ah, that's like a lifetime away!" Lorelai moaned.

"How many in your party?" a girl who worked at the restaurant asked.

"See, we're already sitting down," Piper whispered to Lorelai. "Um…let me see. Ten adults and four kids." Sookie and Jackson decided to come because the plans they had that originally made them turn down the offer had been canceled.

"Okay, right this way," the perky waitress said, grabbing menus and walking towards an area with several large tables. She set the menus down in the table and walked away smiling annoyingly.

"Guys, Luke and I would like to inform you that we've set a date for the wedding," Lorelai announced.

At nearly the same time, both Sookie and Phoebe exclaimed something along the lines of, "Ooh! When is it?"

Lorelai laughed before saying, "August 19th."

"Yay! That's so soon! It's only like two months away!" Phoebe exclaimed like a little girl.

"Oh! I have to figure out what I'm going to do for the cake!" Sookie said.

"Sookie, would you mind if I helped you out with that cake?" Piper questioned.

"Oh, Piper, of course you can! This is going to be so great!" Sookie replied.

"Okay, well, while we are exchanging good news, Henry and I have an announcement to make. Lorelai and my sisters already know this. Henry and I are going to have a baby!" Paige said happily.

"Wow! Congratulations you two! You guys are going to be great parents," Leo said. A few minutes later, after they'd all congratulated Paige and Henry, a waitress came to take their order. They had a wonderful breakfast, and then decided to go to Phoebe and Coop's house. They all talked and basically just hung out. It was a fabulous day.

CGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGgCGg

The next morning Paige woke up to see that Henry wasn't in the bed next to her. She made her way downstairs and saw Henry sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper. "Hey," Paige greeted.

"Hey, honey," Henry replied, giving Paige a peck on the lips. "You slept in late."

"Yeah, well," Paige said, shrugging it off.

"So, I called in and made an appointment for you at eleven in Hartford." It's nine forty-five right now, so you should probably get dressed and ready to go; it's a half hour drive."

"Thanks, Henry. I appreciate it," Paige said, leaving to go take a shower. Forty minutes later, they were all ready to go and headed out. When they arrived in Hartford, Paige was oddly hyper.

"I'm so excited!" Paige exclaimed.

"I know, honey. So am I. But I don't think you should be bouncing around like that."

"Oh, I'm fine. Piper fought demons when she was pregnant."

"Yes, but she was invincible with Wyatt."

"How do you know I'm not invincible?"

"You're right. You'll be fine. Let's check in," Henry suggested. He thought it would be better to just agree with her. Paige and Henry checked in and filled out all of the papers, and about twenty minutes later, they heard a nurse call their name. They followed her into a room. The nurse handed Paige a gown to change into, said the doctor would be there in a few minutes, and walked out. Paige changed and then sat down on the bed thing. It was strangely silent while they were waiting for a doctor. After five minutes, somebody walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carter. You must be Paige and Henry," the woman said.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Paige said.

"Nice to meet you," Henry said as well.

"Okay, so do you two have any other kids?" Dr. Carter inquired.

"Nope, this will be our first," Henry replied.

"Okay, cool. Now I'm going to do an ultrasound. I'm going to have to put some of this gel on your stomach, Paige, and it's really cold. Okay, so do you two have an idea of how far along you are?"

"Um…no, not really."

"Okay, well let's see. It seems to me that you are about two and a half months along."

"Wow, that far along? That was before we even moved to Stars Hollow," Paige noted.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Yes please." Dr. Carter turned up the sound.

"Well, that's odd," she noted.

"What? What's odd? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Maybe odd wasn't the right term. What I'm trying to say is that I hear two heartbeats."

**A/N: Okay, that's all I'm going to write in this chapter, but I am going to try to post another today. Please review!**


	8. Sometimes I Hate

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**Sometimes I Hate…**

**A/N: Ya, sorry, today turned into this month, didn't it? My bad. But I'm updating now! It only took three weeks! Exactly! Okay, well, thanks for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Look up the word fan in the dictionary. It doesn't mean 'owner of Charmed and/or Gilmore Girls'. If you want, I'll give you the exact definition. Here it is, courtesy of Dictionary dot com.**

**fan**

_n._

An ardent devotee; an enthusiast.

(Short for **fanatic**.)

**Told ya.**

**  
**

"Wait, I'm sorry I think I misheard you. Did you say two heartbeats?" Paige asked.

"Yes I did," Dr. Carter said. "And look: here is the first baby, and here is the second," she continued, pointing to each individual baby.

"Oh, my God. Two heartbeats. That means two babies, as in twins. Oh, my God, Henry. Can you believe it? We're having twins!" Paige said breathlessly.

"I know! Wow! How are we going to handle two babies at the same time? We don't even know how to handle one!" Henry said.

"I know. This is huge news."

"Okay, well, we're done, so I am going to leave you two alone. Don't forget to stop by the front desk to make your next appointment. Have a nice day," Dr. Carter said, leaving the room.

"Thanks," Henry replied.

"Wow, this is amazing! We have to get home and tell everybody. Let's call them and see if we can all meet up at our house to tell them the big news."

"Okay, sounds great," Henry replied. Paige and Henry made another appointment for a couple weeks ahead, and made their way back to the Hollow. While Henry drove, Paige called everybody on her cell. They agreed to meet up at one. By the time Paige and Henry got back, it was a quarter to one. Piper and Phoebe came over as soon as the car pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey, Paige. How was your appointment?" Piper asked. "No babies blowing up the ultrasound machine or attacking the nice doctor?"

"I resent that, Piper," Phoebe said jokingly.

"It was great. But that's all I can tell you until everybody else gets here," Paige responded.

"Aw, man! Paige, we're your sisters; you should tell us first!" Phoebe pouted.

"You only have to wait like less than fifteen minutes, Little Miss Whiny Pants," Paige said.

"Hey, that's Little _Mrs_. Whiny Pants. Gosh, my own sister can't even get my name right!" Phoebe said with mock hurt. Thankfully for the sake of everybody's sanity, in only five more minutes, everybody was there and Phoebe shut up.

"Everyone, as I am sure most of you know, I had my first doctor's appointment today, and we found out I'm two and a half months along. But we also found out something else. We're having twins!"

"Oh, my God, Paigey, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Phoebe squealed.

"Y'know, that name is quite stupid. Hey, have you noticed you're the only one of us who actually has a nickname? I mean, Piper doesn't, although we could call her Pipe or Pipes, but that sounds stupid, and Paigey just really doesn't work for me, and you are Phoebs." Paige rambled.

"Actually, Paige, I'm the only one that doesn't, because we enjoy calling you Paigey. It's cute," Piper said. "Besides, we're you're big sisters and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Sometimes I hate being the youngest," Paige pouted.

"Sometimes I hate being an only child," Lorelai complained, feeling left out.

"Sometimes I hate being dead," Leo said, and everybody laughed. For quite a while more, they just kinda hung out.

**A/N: Okay, really short, but I wanted to update. I hope you liked it. **


	9. Wedding Bells

Summary: After "Forever Charmed", the girls and their men decided they wanted to get away from the city. In fact, they wanted to get away from the west entirely. So they moved to the small town we all know and love, Stars Hollow. Totally AU. Luke & Lorelai are together. No April or Anna. Oh ya, Coop & Phoebe are already married. Something else I wanted to add. Leo is a Whitelighter again, but the girls are his only charges. It's sorta a thank you present.

**Brand New Life**

**Wedding Bells**

**A/N: YAY! I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long you guys! As much as I love writing fanfics, reading them is just so much more addicting to me! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Santa wasn't nice enough to bring me Charmed OR Gilmore Girls for Christmas. And nobody gave them to me for a New Years present, or even a present for just being the awesome person I am. :'( **

It was a lull in Luke's diner right now, and Luke and Lorelai were planning their wedding.

"Okay, so I was thinking for the flowers, we would have daisies, and the colors would be like an soft yellow-like color and maybe soft pink. That way the colors won't be too bright. By the way, here's an example of the color 'soft pink,'" Lorelai said, handing Luke a picture of a John Deere t-shirt. "Oh, and if you want to buy me that shirt, Luke, feel free."

"Oh, so now we're no longer planning our wedding, but rather what I'm gonna buy you?" Luke asked with a smile.

"No," Lorelai said firmly, "we're doing both. I'm a woman. We multitask. It's written in the handbook. If we don't know how to multitask, especially when it comes to shopping for clothes, we're thrown to the sharks. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the cause of my demise, now, would you Luke?"

"So it's my fault if you unsuccessfully multitask? My, my, my, what has the world come to? Suddenly we're living in a world where nobody is responsible for his or her own actions. Y'know, I heard of a story once about some kids breaking into a school to access some soda machines, and they shook the machines to get the soda, and one fell on one of the kids. The kid broke his leg and his parents sued the school, and they won a lot of money even though this kid broke in and it wasn't school hours."

"That's a nice story, and all, but we need to plan our wedding!" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Of course, when I do the same exact thing you do, I get in trouble for it," Luke said. "Where's the fairness in that?"

"Talking about some kid suing a school and shopping for clothes which happen to be the same color as what I think our wedding colors should be are totally NOT the same thing," explained Lorelai. "So, what do you think of the colors?"

"Well, I am not one to really think much about colors, so if you like it, then it's fine with me. Oh, and daisies sound nice too."

"You just beat me to my next topic re-evaluation. So I think white daisies would be best because yellow wouldn't match the yellow we're gonna have."

"Sounds perfect. Are we done?" Luke asked.

"You're not getting out that fast buddy! We still need to pick invitations. I have a few samples."

"They're like all white daisies. What would you have done if I said I didn't want the daisies?" Luke said, looking at the invitation samples Lorelai handed to him.

"Well, then you wouldn't have to worry about invitations today because I would've taken them back and gotten some that suited our decision better."

"Aw, man, you mean I could've gotten out of this for today? I don't want daisies! No yellow, no pink!" Luke cried.

"Too late now, buster! Now which one do you like best?"

"Um…I guess this one."

"That's my favorite too."

"So, then I guess that'll be the one. Well, go get yourself a cookie, boy. You made it through today's wedding preparations!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just have a salad," Luke said with a smirk. "You want one?"

"Ah! He's trying to fool me! There's no way I'll fall for it! I won't be put under his spell!" Lorelai shrieked dramatically.

"Too late. You're already under my spell! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I'm a witch. Just like Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

"You lie! I'll ask them!"

"You can't do that, you see, because they're...uh…possessed by…uh…evil demons!"

"What is this talk about evil demons?" a third party asked. Lorelai turned around from the counter and Luke looked up to see Taylor walk in.

"Uh…we're just talking about a movie we saw. Uh, ya, it was pretty freaky, wasn't it, Luke?"

"Uh-huh," agreed Luke with a nod. "Freaky."

"Okay, well I'll have a ham-on-rye sandwich with fries and a diet soda to go. I have to get back to the market. I've recently hired some new workers and today there's hardly anyone with experience there, and they've been alone for" Taylor looked at his watch, calculating the time since he'd left Doose's, "six and a half minutes."

"Comin' right up Taylor," Luke said.

"Well, I gotta get back to the inn. See ya later, Lukey. Love ya," Lorelai said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you too."

"Aw, how sweet. Now get me my sandwich. It's now been seven minutes and forty-five seconds," Taylor said, as Lorelai walked out the door.

"Comin' right up Taylor," Luke said once again.

**A/N: That was a fairly long chapter, I think. Sorry Piper, Phoebe, and Paige weren't in it, but it was pretty long without bringing them in, so I just mentioned them. Oh, and I'm gonna put the color links on my profile, along with the links for pictures of the invitations. So, now click that pretty little 'Go' button, and send me a review:D **


End file.
